I will fade away
by nekoXloliXneko
Summary: I always see her everyday but can't talk to her, I know her for years still I couldn't do it. I was ready to do it but after a recent contact with someone, I will fade away and the worst is on the day of her birthday. Will be I able to do it or will I leave leaving no trace behind or telling no one about it or will I tell everybody and say my goodbyes.
1. Chapter 1

I've always think about her

I always dream about her

I always see her everyday yet I can't speak to her

More worst is, I'm gonna fade at the day of her birthday

* * *

It all started like this:

I was walking at the park, I took pictures of the lake and I bought a book from the library called: Photography. I sat down and took more pictures of the lake in front of me when it suddenly rained. Good thing I have an umbrella, I quickly go to a roof and waited for the rain to stop.

"Arghhh, bad day to rain", I said while I decide to read the book in my left hand and the right hand was in my pocket.

Few minutes have passed, I decided to go for a walk even though it's raining harder than I expected to be. As I reach my house, I saw a girl sitting beside my house. I quickly ran towards her because she didn't have an umbrella.

"Are you alright miss?", I asked her nervously while she looked at me

"Why are you here?", she asked me while I try to help her stand up

"This is my house, would you like to go inside for some shelter?"

"You shouldn't be around me", she quickly spaced out

"Why?", as I try to get nearer

"Just don't be around me okay, just if you see me avoid me. All I ask is you to avoid me, okay?", she asks me with those reddish eyes probably from crying too much and staying too long in the rain

"Are you sure your alright, I'm just being a person and all"

"It's okay, thank you", I looked at her as she smiles at me with her teary eyes and while waving her hand

"Be safe", I shouted enough to see her heard it

I open the door when I took a last look of her, I saw at her lying in the ground and nobody even notices her. I ran towards her and said:

"Miss can you still open your eyes", I ask lots of times still she isn't responding

I carried her to the living room and into the sofa

I found some blanklets and cover her body, I stare at her fragile and cold face.

**A few hours later: Gray's P.O.V.**

I was in my kitchen boiling water and chopping vegetables, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Why did she fainted, why did she told me to leave her alone.

**Girl's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see a table in front of me

"Where am I?", I sat up and looking blurry as when I wake up in the morning

"Oh your awake", a boy said while holding a bowl of vegetables

"Who are you?",

"I'm Gray, and you?"

"I'm- I'm *sighs* Rhea"

"Are you fine, I saw lying on the ground with hard rain hitting you"

"I shouldn't be here", I quickly turned into a little box like shape

"Calm down"

"No, I will not calm down", I hold my arms and legs tighter

"Just calm down, okay", as he try to hug me. I feel his warmth

"Thank You for all the things you did"

"You should go eat first, you must be hungry"

"*sighs* you don't know who your befriending with so please", I pushed him away

"As a person and a fairy tail member I should take care of people"

"So you are one of them"

"One of what?"

"Your one of those people"

"Who- who friends all of the people and who help those who are hurt?"

"Your one of those who are no help, those who can fall their back on their friends, rely on them when you need help or have a problem", I said while I stand up and threw away the bowl out of his hand

"Every problem has an answer"

"Well not this one"

"Here does that keep you feel warm", I turn red when he hugged me again

As I hug him closer I said: "You don't know anything Gray, you know nothing"

"I can help you, just tell me what the problem is okay Rhea"

"I- I- I'm going to fade away"

* * *

I know this is a bit confusing but there is more

My grammar is always wrong so be easy on me

I will be posting the next chapter as fast as I can so you can understand the story more

Thank you for reading this, I hope you will enjoy further more chapters


	2. What to do

Living Room: Gray's P.O.V.

"What did you say?"

"I

*Door shuts*

"What's her problem"

I clean up the floor and threw away the vegetables and decided to go to a restaurant instead

The next day

I decided to read a book on the library, it was called: Kinds of Magic and Guilds. After reading that for half an hour, I decided to go to the guild.

"I'm home"

"Oh hi there Gray, you seem happier today", Mirajane said while serving beer to other members

"What happened yesterday?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just said that because you didn't come home yesterday like here in the guild"

"Oh sorry I've met someone yesterday"

"Oooooh that maybe it's the love of your life"

"Stop it Mirajane"

"What your blushing?", Erza said

"Arghhhhhhh"

"Sorry we just couldn't take it"

"I'm just going to get some air"

"Wait"

"What are you just going to tease me again"

"Listen to what she's going to tell you", Erza grabbed my shirt while looking at me with those fiery eyes

"Here", Mirajane gave me a small letter

"What's this?"

"Someone gave it to me and told me to give this to you"

"Was she with the one with black long hair to her knees"

"Yeah"

"Did she say anything else"

"I remember her telling me that you were stubborn and if you want to meet her she was going to the park and I think her house was near"

"Thank you", I ran while waving to them

As I suddenly stop to see her sitting their

"Rhea"

"I knew you would come, So you really want to help me"

"Let's talk"

"Fine let's go to your guild"

"But I just went there"

"I don't care if you just went there", as I see walking the way to the guild with her hair sway to the left by the wind

"She really is a beautiful person" "What am I saying", I shake my head without noticing she was staring at me

"Are you just going to be weird like that"

"Wait"

On the way to the guild

"Are you sick or maybe curse?"

"I am sick"

"Why is it fatal?"

"That is a secret"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because your an idiot"

"Well then when are you going to fade away"

"A week from now"

"That's Juvia's birthday"

"Who's Juvia?"

"Nothing"

"Do you know why I kept saying to you to avoid me?"

"Why?"

"Promise me you won't go mad"

"Fine"

"Fading away is like moving with the wind"

"What are you trying t-"

"You too"

"Wha-"

"Wait til' I finish what I'm saying"

"Fine but r-"

"Let start, First you let yourself to be involve in this so you let yourself to fade away"

"Bu-"

"Second, this is a disease like curse"

"Just let me ta-"

"Third, this was cause by a wizard"

"Just give me a secon-"

"Fourth, you are one of them"

"If you just give me a chance to help you I would do it right now"

"Fifth, you really are a stu-", I was suprised to see her accidentally hit herself to the door of the guild

I was about to laugh when she said:

"Don't even dare"

"*sighs*"

I opened the door

"I'm home"

"Welcome back Gray", Lucy said

"Where have you been?", Juvia said

"To the park"

"It seems you found her", Mirajane said

"Yeah"

"Hello everybody", Rhea said while smiling and waving

"Oh hi what's your name?", Juvia said

"Her name's Rhea"

"What a nice name", Juvia said

"Is she your girlfriend?", Mirajane said

"NO", me and Rhea angrily said to them

"Your blushing again Gray", Erza said with a face that look like she has a scary plan

"I- I'm not", while trying to look like a fool. Rhea was talking to Juvia, happily smiling and with her sweet scent of flowers surrounds the entire place

_She seems happy although she is going to be dead a week from now_

_I don't know why but she looks like someone I knew_

_With her beautiful face and smile I don't know why someone would put a curse on her_

_Reminds me of someone I knew back then_

"Gray", I suddenly heard my name

"Rhea is waiting for you"

"Wait, where is she?"

"While you were spacing out, she said she will wait for you outside of the guild"

"Thanks"

"Sorry for the wait"

"Thank you and Sorry", Rhea said to me while staring at the floor

"For what?"

"Thank You for being a friend, Sorry because I put you into this mess"

"No need to be sorry I let myself in to this so I'm the one who should be sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for I don't know I kinda feel like I needed to be saying sorry"

"That's okay" "By the way since your going to die just like me what will you do?"

"I'm just going to wait til' the time comes and say goodbye or maybe I just keep it a secret"

"That's it"

"That's what"

"*sighs* nothing just nothing"

"Maybe I was wrong about you, your the type of person who cares for other living thing but since your disease is contagious they start to avoid you"

*blushes*

"Yesterday I thought your just another person who wants attention because nobody around likes you", I try not to look like a fool while saying this

"Thanks for understanding but really now, I'm not the attention seeker you should really know that"

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I are going to die soon so what are your plans now?"

"Nothing, the same as you. I'm just waiting and that's it since I'm alone everyday, I'll probably wait"

"That's so sad"

"I know but don't worry about me, you still got friends right?, the ones who cared enough for you"

"Right, but if I let them become worried and themselves be affected, they are just going to die right?, like me and you. So, I'm not telling one word to them"

"You really care about them"

"You too know, you cared for them and you didn't became the attention seeker. You don't want them to be involved that's why your alone but everything changes. I met you and now your not alone, you may affected me but that's alright you didn't mean to. I choose this option and now you and I are not alone anymore so don't be sad. I really don't like to be seeing around me being sad"

"So you don't know what are you going to do now?"

"Yeah, if Your asking me that won't you say anything from anyone but as I said I will not tell no one so don't worry. The only thing I want in this life of mine is to say to someone about my feelings for them and that's it, it won't mean anything"

"So who are you going to tell it to?"

"To Juvia but I won't be the able to say it"

"Why not?"

"She always keeps herself busy like whenever she finished a job the next day she will go to another mission again so I don't really get to see her that much"

"If your not going to do anything then I will do everything"

"But you don't even know her?"

"Based on your story she seems like a nice girl" "Just let me do this okay?" "7 days will be enough"

"Fine"


End file.
